


Kill The Bride

by Anonymous



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bill (Kill Bill) - Freeform, DVAS, Gen, How Do I Tag, Murder, The Bride (Kill Bill), Vernita Green-mentioned, deadly viper assassination squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When you grow up, if you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting...





	Kill The Bride

_"When you grow up, if you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting."_

Eighteen years later, Vernita's only daughter, Nikki had one more year left in college.

She came to terms and finally found the right time to carry out what Kiddo told her at the time when she witnessed her mother's death. 

Kiddo's daughter, B.B. who is also college alumni has been living the life of peace and a little prosperity. They both unsuspecting of each other are the best friends who experiences the worst and best of times without knowing the true origin of their parental backgrounds until Beatrix happens to pick he daughter up from college during Winter break. Nikki get a quick a clear glance of Kiddo's face...

_*flashbacks*_

_Hi honey. I'm Beatrix. What's your name?_

*shock and panic*

_"When you grow up, if you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting."_

*Zooms in on the Bride's face as mom and daughter get in the convertible.*

*Anger ensues, tears flow and adrenaline spiked high*.

It was clear that the choice was made…

**KILL THE BRIDE!!!**


End file.
